puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paficicjr
Paficicjr is a fleet officer in the crew Super Nova in the flag Aurora Borealis and sails the Meridian Ocean. He's also a lieutenant commander in the Navy in the Biography When Paficicjr first arrived, he started to make bonds with crews like -Dark Eyed Devils-, You never walk alone, and Original Sin. Paficicjr also created a crew called Ice Inferno, which he disbanded to go to -Dark Eyed Devils-. Paficicjr decided to go to Against All Odds which disbanded in a few weeks. After that he decided to go to Kraken's Killers, where the captain, Footyphil, was one of his friends. But after Footyphil disbanded his crew and flag, Paficicjr decided to go to a crew with a lot of experience in Viridian. The Corellian Smugglers was the crew where Paficicjr has proved his experience in a private crew. Paficicjr was promoted to the rank of fleet officer after successful jobs on pillages with the crew. But after a vacation, Paficicjr left his crew to go to Soldiers of God. 2011 After Soldiers of God was disbanded in early Febuary 2011, Paficicjr took a 2 week break due to a net connection problem. On 19th March Paficicjr joined The Storm Trackers, (who later changed name to Angelic Pirates), alongside one of his best buddies Wiske. It was from Paficicjr´s and the crewmates help that the Angelic Pirates achieved the Illustrious rank on 6th April, and then 1 week later achieved #5 crew in Viridian Ocean. Afterwards, Paficicjr left Angelic Pirates because of an disgreement that culimated with several people leaving that crew. On that very same night Paficicjr joined Psycho Attraction when he was officer for only 3 days because one of biggest friends Willx (known at that time as Zaosis) recreated Dark Eyed Devils making him the senior officer of the crew. After a 7 month hiatus, Paficicjr made his return to Puzzle Pirates. On 27th of December Paficicjr joined La Cuenta Regresiva crew founded by Jawstring. He was a senior officer and was a prince of the flag The Grip Of Diablo. 2012 Known as one of the most loyal persons in the crew, Paficicjr was dedicated to helping the others develop some knowledge about the world of Puzzle Pirates in greenies. He also did several pillages for his crew. With the help of his captain and the rest of the crew La Cuenta Regresiva managed to achieve his best crew ranking postion 11th place and achieved the Illustrious fame. However, due to finacial problems to his captain, the crew just declared bankruptcy, and the crew was shut down, at the end of Febuary. Paficicjr returned to Puzzle Pirates in June to join Super Nova. It was due his loyalty that Paficicjr ranked up to Fleet Officer. Paficicjr lefted the game in December to dedicate other projects in his life, retiring temporarliy from active game. 2013 After a 7-8 month hiatus of the game, Paficicjr returned in July to active gaming, to try to help his crew to return to former glorys. Accomplishments # Became captain of the crew Ice Inferno # Was one of the royals of the flag The Gathering # Was senior officer in the crew -Dark Eyed Devils- # Was senior officer in the crew Original Sin # Was senior officer in the crew Against All Odds # Was senior officer in the crew Kraken's Killers # He owned a distilling stall on # Senior officer and first mate of the crew Soldiers of God # Prince of the flag Heaven's Army # Achieved the ultimate status on Treasure Haul # Was senior officer in the crew Angelic Pirates and a member of the flag Lacoste # Senior officer from the crew Dark Eyed Devils(2nd passage) and a prince of the flag We Are the Ocean # Was senior officer in the crew La Cuenta Regresiva # Prince of the flag The Grip of Diablo Crews # Dark Eyed Devils (2nd passage started on April 24th 2011 and it ended on 14th May 2011) # You never walk alone # Orginal Sin # Ice Inferno # Against All Odds # Kraken's Killers # Corellian Smugglers # The Storm Trackers (later renamed as Angelic Pirates) # Psycho Attraction # La Cuenta Regresiva # Revenge of the skeillies # Super Nova